Danny Phantom: One last kiss
by Tomed Ceht
Summary: When Walker shows up unexpectedly, Danny is given a very difficult descion to make. Will he give up his soul, or his friends? DXS
1. Chapter 1

HOKAY!! So. This is my project/oneshot for artclass. We were drawing a romantictradjety picture, then were to write a 7 or more page story to go with it. So this is what I came up with. I may do a sequel, everyone in my art class loves it. I feel so loved…. ANYWHO

Danny phantom is copyright Butch hartman, hough you guys know that now, right?

Sam stared at the teen in the black and white jumpsuit in disbelief. Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
"No, Danny...you can't..." She choked, forcing the tears back. He bowed his head.  
"I'm sorry Sam...I wish there were another way..." He refused to look at her.  
"There's got to be another way!" She begged, tears streaming down her face. The Goth broke down, falling to her knees. Sapphire droplets soaked into the carpet.  
"Sam..." The glowing shackles around his ankles clinked as he inched towards her and he kneeled down. "I will find a way out of this." He said in a whisper so low she could barely hear him. "It may take a long time, but trust me, I will." He cupped her chin so she looked him in the eyes. He wiped away some tears with his gloved thumb. Sam blinked away some stray tears.  
"Why won't you just let them take me?" She looked pleadingly into his softly glowing green eyes.  
"Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let them take you." The Halfa said lowly, bowing his head again  
"Dammit Danny!" She yelled with a fresh wave of tears. "Why do you always have to be the hero?!" She slammed a fist into the ground. Danny looked up again sadly.  
"Because I love you, Sam." He said, a tear trailing down his cheek. Sam's anger quickly melted away and the Goth lunged herself onto him, dissolved in tears once more. Danny hugged her as he remembered what had happened that started this all...

3 days ago

Danny and Sam were at their normal table at the Nasty Burger, eating their regular meals. Tucker had not been able to make it, on account of having the flu. This was strange, because Sam and Danny were practically the only ones that were not ill.  
"Well, it's not really THAT surprising," Sam said, taking a large bite out of her salad as Danny glanced around at the empty Nasty Burger. "If you haven't noticed, we never get sick. You have your ghost-improved immune system and I have the veggies." They both laughed.  
"It's just weird. Amity Park has never had a flu outbreak this bad before." Danny ruffled his raven hair in an attempt to scratch his scalp.  
"Well, now it has. Relax Danny, I highly doubt we'll get it." She took another bite of salad as a blue mist escaped Danny's mouth. He sighed, propping his elbow on the table as two light blue rings appeared at his waist, one headed to his feet and the other to his head. His signature read and white tee and blue jeans were replaced with a black jumpsuit. It was tipped with white calf boots and white gloved, a white belt, and a white collar. His famous 'DP' logo appeared in to middle of his chest. His soft baby blue eyes were replaced with a more hard neon green. His hair, from a shining jet black to a powdery snow white. Danny Phantom stood up, uninterested.  
"OK, who's going to try and kill me now? Guys in White? Skulker? Or the lowly Box Ghost?"  
"None of the above, actually." A heavy Texan accent ran through the empty building. Danny spun around to see a large, grinning ghost in a pure white and finely tailored suit. Atop his head was a white cowboy hat.  
"Oh, even better!" Danny said with a fake enthusiastic voice. "It's Walker, Texas Ranger!" The Halfa quickly extended his left arm towards the ghost's face with a charged ectoblast. However, before he could release it, Walker swiftly clamped a metal bracelet on his wrist.  
"What the...?" Danny tugged at the bracelet with no avail.  
"I didn't come here to fight you, Ghost boy. I came to give you a proposal." Danny gritted his teeth. "Shall we take a walk? I give you my word I won't attack you."  
"How can I believe you? You want me in Jail!" Danny clenched his fists, ready for a fight. Walker chuckled.  
"Daniel, I assure you, me or my men will not attack you. We Texans are proud people, so I will not break my promise." Danny straitened.  
"What about Sam?" He crossed his arms.  
"She will not be harmed as well." Walker turned and extended his arm. "Now please, walk with me.." Danny looked unsurely at Walker, then to Sam.  
"Fine." He mumbled, then walked with Walker, glancing at Sam one last time.  
"So Daniel, tell me. How have things been going for you?" Walker said, walking behind the Nasty Burger. Danny stopped dead in his tracks with an incredulous look on his face.  
"You are one weird bad guy..." Walker turned to face him and laughed.  
"What, you don't like the polite me? Fine." His face became hard as he furrowed his brows.  
"That girl in there, Sam, what do you think of her?" Danny's face reddened and he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Um..." He shook his head and lowered his hand. "Whadda you care?"  
"Just wondering. So now, to my proposal. It has come to my knowledge that you two like each other a little more than friends should." Danny blushed harder, Walker simply grinned. "Since you are a wanted man in my prison, I'm willing to give you a way to buy you're sentence away."  
"What do you want from me?" Danny growled. Walker's grin became maniacal.  
"Her." Danny's face went as white as his hair at Walker's statement. The Warden was grinning so wildly that Danny was sure he could put a bowling ball in his mouth.  
"W-what?!" The Halfa stuttered. Walker stepped closer to him.  
"If you give me your girlfriend in there, I will clear all charges against you. OR, you could turn yourself in, considering if you are so noble; I may be lenient enough to cut your sentence for a few hundred years." Danny was frozen.  
"A-and if I don't comply with either?" He dared ask. If it were even physically possible, Walker's grin got wider.  
"We we'll take the girl and torture her slowly until you come and turn yourself in." The hybrid stared into Walker's pupil-less green eyes with malaise. The Warden burst out into hysterical laughter as he saw Danny's horrified, rigid body.  
"You have three days to think this over. I will send my men on the third day for your answer. Fight, and we will torture her. Run, and we will catch you both and torture whatever humanity you have left out of you." Walker threw back his head in insane laughter. The ghost vanished, his laughter echoing through the empty city.  
"Three days..." The Texan's voice rung faintly off the buildings. Danny Fell to his knees, propping himself on all fours, suddenly feeling nauseous. The hybrid didn't know why, though. Emptying his stomach onto the concrete, he thought why Walker would be so cruel. The white haired teen began to retch.  
"Danny..." Sam whispered softly, crouching next to the retching ghost. After spitting out a mouthful of yellow stomach acid, he sat up, shaking. He licked his lips, tasting the bitterness of the bile that resided there.  
"S-Sam..." He chocked, his throat burning. The Goth silenced him.  
"Shh..." She pulled him away from his vomit, cuddling his shaking form. "Save your voice." Tears streamed down the Phantom's face as she held onto him. He moved himself into her lap, clinging to her like frightened boy to his mother. He clamped his jaw as he fought a coughing fit. Sam looked at him with saddened eyes and he shook in her arms. She stroked his hair until he finally drifted to sleep.

Present

Danny was shaken from his memories as one of Walker's officers prodded his back.

"Common kid. The Warden wants you there soon." He said. The ghost clearly looked sorry for breaking them up. They stood slowly. Sam grazed the metal bracelet with her fingertips. Amethyst met green, and green met amethyst.

"Sam, always remember I love you." Tears continued to glide down her cheeks.

"I've always loved you Danny, and I'll never stop." She sniffed

"Before I go, I want you to tell my parents everything. They deserve to know. Also, there is something in the third drawer of my night stand for you, in the very back. I want you to take it." He grabbed her hand with his right and cupped it with his left. She nodded with a choked sob.

"Be strong for me Sam. I'm counting on you." She lightly touched her fingertips to his right forearm, and they closed the gap in-between them for one last kiss. Danny hesitantly parted before stepping back, two guards grabbing his arms. They led him through the portal, shackles clinging slowly. They threw a bag over his head and tossed him into the portal, all the guards following closely. However, one lingered behind.

"Lieutenant, aren't you coming?" A ghost poked his head back through the portal. The Lieutenant pretended to look for something.

"Go ahead, Ricky. I've lost my keys to Phantom's shackles. I'll catch up in a minute."

"Yes sir!" Ricky vanished once more. The Lieutenant turned to Sam as she sat one the edge of Danny's bed.

"Sam, is it?" he asked and the Goth nodded. "I'm sorry about this whole thing. Phantom is so famous that almost every ghost wants to punish him themselves for no particular reason. Personally, I'm on his side, so I'm going to help you. The cell Phantom is being held in is made so no _ghost_ can get out, nothing different. That bracelet Walker put on him, as you've surely seen, disables him from transforming human or using any of his powers. I am going to try and help him because I won't be able to take the guilt of separating a couple like yourselves. It may take a week, a month, or even a few years. But I am going to try my hardest to free him to send him home." Sam smiled at the ghost.

"Thank you." He smiled back

"No problem. If you'd like, I could be able to sneak mail."

"That'd be nice." She stood and shook hands with the ghost. "I look forward to seeing you again Lieutenant." She said as the ghost approached the portal. He nodded and vanished along with the portal. Sam sat back on Danny's bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, Danny… please come home soon…" She cried.

_'there is something in the third drawer of my night stand for you, in the very back.' _ she remembered his words. Standing, she walked over to the nightstand and wiped her cheeks with the back of a trembling hand. Opening the drawer, the Goth saw it was full of various trinkets, but a black wooden box caught her attention. Grabbing it, she ran her fingers over its smooth texture.

"Black willow…" She whispered as she stared at it. Sam gently pulled off the bow then opened the box. Inside was a note with a white lily attached to it. She carefully lifted the note to see a small velvet box

'_I'll get that next.'_ Sam thought. She plucked off the lily and tears welled back into her eyes.

_Danny stumbled upward as he watched the black haired girl run off. A larger boy, but still his age, sniggered above him._

_"Ha-ha loser! Go show your boo-boo to your mommy you baby!" He sneered as the small Danny tried not to cry. That girl he had landed on… who was she? Danny wanted to make it up to her. _

_You see, when you're four and someone lands on you from the monkey bars, it hurts._

_His big blue eyes looked around at the edge of the park, landing on a small, white object. He limped over to it, to find it was a small flower._

_"She'll like this…" He smiled, and then looked around. His smiled faded as he looked around. He did not see the girl. "Where dib she go?" The boy muttered. The playground was relatively empty, but he still felt lost._

_"I'll neber be able to make her feeb better." He felt hot tears prick at the edges of his eyes as he heard crying beyond the play set. Danny sniffed and stumbled towards the sound. Turning the corner, he saw huddled behind a bush, was the girl. She had her knees pulled to her chest, sobbing and all alone. She snapped her head up towards him as he approached her and extended his hand, the lily in it. She wiped away some tears and took the flower from his pudgy fingers._

_"I got this forb you. I dibn't mean to falb on you. It was that meanie Dash's fabt."_

_"How did you know this was my favorite?" the girl sniffed as he smiled, eyes bright._

_"I had a felbing it was." They both smiled at each other. The girl stood up and walked to him._

_"My name's Samantha Manson, but call me Sam." Sam said._

_"I'm Danny, Danny Fenton. Common, my mama can see if you hab any boo-boos she canb fix." He took her hand a led her off. _

That had been ten years ago.

Sam wiped away a stray tear and slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Sam,_

_I know I may be gone for a long time, and we may not see each other again. This is why I'm writing to tell you that I love you Sam. It has taken me a long time to relise this, but when I did, it was far to late. If time had possibly permitted us to be together long, I would have asked you, Samantha Manson, to be my wife. This is why I am going to find a way out of this prison and come home, to take you hand in marriage. This being said, please remain strong Sam. Don't let this get you down and linger on you. I'm counting on you._

_I love you,_

_Danny Fenton _

Sam looked at the small velvet box and slowly reached for it. She delicately opened it and gasped. Inside, there was a diamond engagement ring. Tears once again flowed down her cheeks. The Goth gingerly slid the ring onto her finger and smiled

"I do…" she whispered, staring at the ring. "I do…"

**Authors note: Did you like? I wrote it in litteraly 30 mins… gawd im lazy….. Now press the shiny review button… its calling your name..**


	2. SEQUEL ALERT for those who do not know

**SPECIAL ALLERT FOR THE SEQUEL!!!**

Well incase you have not recived word, the sequel is now up!

Look out for it, it comes in two versions. The rated M and a T! so those oh-so-loved soccer moms would not throw a hissy-fit at me!

'I can't tell you and I never will' iz the title. Go look at itz now!! Haha!

What are you still doing here? Go read it!!

…now!! Hehe


End file.
